


The Peralta-Santiago Sugar Rush Scale

by gracelilypotter



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelilypotter/pseuds/gracelilypotter
Summary: The Seven Stages of the Peralta-Santiago Sugar Rush Scale (And all of it's consequences...)Inspired by a Tumblr post by luna-minerva.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Stage 1: Giggles

"Mac, what are you giggling about?" Amy asked, looking over the top of her book at her 3-year-old. He was giggling like crazy, and Amy didn't see any reason for him to be doing so.

"The book name is funny, Mommy," Mac said, pointing at the book in her hand.

Amy closed the book and looked at the cover. "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire?"

Mac smiled. "The hairy guy is thinking fire from a fancy juice bottle!"

Amy smiled and ruffled his hair. "Honey, it's- nevermind."

"But it's funny!" Mac said, giggling madly. "I'm going to tell Daddy!"


	2. Mac that Sings

"A, B, C, D, E-"

Jake groaned, and rolled over to face Amy. 

"Why did we give him cookies?" Jake said, pulling his pillow over his head.

"I know." Amy mumbled. "We really need to soundproof the walls."

"4, 8, 12, 16, 20..."

"At least he knows his 4 times tables." Amy said miserably.

"Yeah, at least!" Jake said sarcastically. "And it's not like he's crying or anything, so can we just leaving him to do his thing?"

"Let it go! Let it go! Can't-"

Jake threw his pillow at the wall angrily. "He's singing Frozen now!"

Amy moaned, and got out of bed. "Maybe some Oringina will shut him up."

Jake glared at her as she ducked out of the room.


End file.
